Decompress
by Dean Gabriel
Summary: A little fluffy oneshot. Megamind always wanted to know how good the 'decompress' function on his dehydration gun worked.


**Here's a little something I found in my old folders. I meant to make a whole series of drabbles, but that didn't come to anything. Oh well, I still think this one is pretty cute, so... enjoy.**

As soon as Roxanne Ritchi stepped out of her car into Megamind's evil-lair-turned-solitary-fortress, a dozen Brainbots swarmed around her and her car. Half of them began swooping in and out of her car, giving it the maintenance it received every time she visited; and the other half hovered around her, some of them nudging her gently. She smiled and waved them away. She didn't need them this time. The Spice-bot didn't leave her side, however.

'Where's your daddy?' she asked, scratching it.

It chirped and began gliding away, looking behind it every now and then to make sure Roxanne was following. It soon stopped in front of the curtain behind which was Megamind's main working space. Muffled music was emanating from the curtain and judging by the song ('Hells Bells' by AC/DC), it was playing at a very high volume. Roxanne pulled back the partition slightly and slipped in.

Megamind was standing in the centre of the workspace, inspecting his overhanging notes, adding a scribble or two at intervals. Minion stood several feet away, holding a box of expensive chocolates in one hand and a cup of coffee in another, watching Megamind. Minion noticed Roxanne as soon as she entered and grinned toothily in greeting. Roxanne waved in return and walked over to him.

'What's he doing?' she asked, gesturing to Megamind who was now scribbling complicated equations on the corner of a blackboard.

'I can't tell you,' grinned Minion.

'Oh so it's a surprise?'

'I can't tell you that either.'

'Well okay then,' she said, cocking her eyebrow.

At this moment, Megamind whirled around to pin up another note and caught sight of Roxanne. He grinned and waved, waltzing over, apparently forgetting about his notes. Taking Roxanne by the waist, he lifted her into the air and twirled her around, making her laugh. When he put her down, she immediately leant forwards to kiss him, making his cheeks turn a lavender colour.

'Hello, handsome,' she said in as seductive a tone as she could muster.

'Ollo,' he replied, a little shyly. 'What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you,' he added quickly.

'I'm just really tired,' she answered, holding back a sigh and only half-succeeding. 'I needed to de-stress, but I'm beginning to feel better already,' she said happily.

Megamind didn't hear farther than 'de-stress' apparently, because before she had even finished her sentence, he'd said 'De-stress, you say?'

'Yes...?'

'Aha! Finally!' With an eager face, he signalled to Minion to turn off the music before drawing his dehydration gun out of its holster.

'Woah, hold it big boy! What are you doing with that?'

'Don't worry, it'll help!' he said, snapping off the safety. His voice sounded louder than usual when the music stopped as he continued 'I've wanted to do this for a while to see if it worked, but I didn't have anyone to try it on because Minion and I don't get stressed, and decompressing feelings isn't something a supervillain is supposed to do. Now hold still.' He raised the gun and pointed it at her.

'Wh-what are you going to do?' she asked, looking at the gun nervously. She did not have good memories of that gun.

'I'm going to decompress you.'

'_What?_'

'Just watch!'

Before Roxanne could protest further, he had fired the gun straight at her chest. There was a short moment during which they waited for something to happen, and then she felt a very comfortable feeling spreading from where she had been hit to every part of her body. The feeling was a little overwhelming and she staggered a little, Minion catching her arm before she fell.

'Roxanne?' said Megamind, a little alarmed by her stumble. 'How are you feeling?'

For a moment it looked as if she was about to say something, but then she collapsed into Minion's arms, accompanied by a panicked cry from Megamind.

'Minion!' he yelped. 'What did you do?'

'You designed and created the dehydration gun all by yourself, sir,' Minion said, scooping Roxanne up and laying her down gently on a black leather sofa. The expression on her face was peaceful. 'I think the tranquilising effect was just overdone. She'll wake up once she's recovered.'

'Oh. Well... I suppose it worked. She can't complain.' He glanced at Minion. 'Why don't you turn the music back on?'

Minion merely shook his head at his boss' usual aversion to responsibility. 'Yes sir.'


End file.
